


Брошенный

by Tapok_For_DC



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tapok_For_DC/pseuds/Tapok_For_DC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка проанализировать некоторые стороны личности Хантера. В данном фанфике: проблему одиночества, и как это чувство на него повлияло. Простой набросок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брошенный

Одиночество – это не временный период в жизни. Хроническая болезнь, которая всегда будет возвращаться в самые неожиданные моменты и вновь поражать тебя. Но, в отличие от банальных инфекций, одиночество не лечится таблетками. Оно в принципе устойчиво к любым физическим воздействиям. И, если кто-то считает, что с ним невероятно сложно ужиться, я смею врезать этому человеку.

С самого детства, смирившись с мыслью, что никогда не выберусь из приюта, я стал бояться совершенно другого: мира, который меня ждет. За пугающе черными, гнилыми стенами старого теряющегося в темноте здания скрывался мой дом. В моём представлении. По крайней мере, это всё, что у меня осталось. А также шлем отца, но о нем вспоминать не хочется. 

Боялся ли я зря этого чудовищного набора людей, не осознающих до конца свою податливость животным инстинктам? Нет, совершенно не зря. И тогда я подумал: можно ли очистить планету от таких… монстров, как мой отец, от людей, способных стать, как мой отец? О, я очень долго смеялся, осознав, что каждый человек способен быть этим монстром. Казалось, что весь мир заполонили твари, только прикрывающиеся человеческой оболочкой. На самом деле, при любой возможности они бы уничтожили друг друга. Так что я начал первый, но мой счетчик оборвался на цифре 23. Как меня смогли поймать? Хотя, надо признаться, я особо не осторожничал, ведь город должен знать своих «героев». 

Меня запихнули в еще одно самое отвратительное, мерзкое место на всем земном шаре. (Есть ощущение, что такая же тьма перебралась и в моё сердце.) Посчитали, что я ненормальный, хотя общество само искрит лицемерием, неприкрытой наглостью и буквально напрашивается на полное уничтожение или же подчинение. Я каждый день гадал, сколько же мне придется пробыть в том месте, сколько еще предстоит перенести всевозможных манипуляций над мозгом, которые должны были вписать меня в ограниченные рамки монстров. Но мои пытки длились совсем недолго и были вознаграждены скоростью. С помощью неё я и смог приступить к долгожданной затее: заставить людей подчиниться или умереть, на их выбор. И у меня бы всё получилось с блеском. Мнимый Джей Гаррик красиво, но позорно проиграл бы прямо у всех на глазах, лишая общество какой-либо надежды. Физическая боль и душевная, как известно, довольно разные, и начинать ломать лучше одновременно: вскормить надежду, прежде чем разрушить, и добить снаружи, чтобы ничего не осталось, кроме веры.

У меня бы всё получилось, не будь на второй Земле Флэша. Он, безусловно, был преградой, которую нужно было как можно скорее уничтожить, но этого у меня не получилось. А этот самонадеянный, добрый парень был чем-то похож на меня, однако словно являлся обратной стороной. 

Барри Аллен считает, что людей нужно спасать, видит в них хорошее и именно поэтому проиграет. Его всегда окружала любовь, поддержка. Он ничего не знает об одиночестве, в котором я существовал и до сих пор существую, потому что нельзя так просто вырваться из этого состояния. Оно самое спокойное, безболезненное. И я повторяю это себе каждый раз, когда вновь чувствую странную, тупую боль, ноющую от чего-то призрачно-человеческого. Это все из-за Кейтлин. Нельзя было позволять себе так сближаться.

Думаю, что вновь возвращаться в одиночество будет трудно, поэтому я хочу попробовать поделиться им с кем-то еще. Заставить испытать хотя бы тень тех эмоций, которые впитались в меня, подобно крови, которой облита земля. Я выбрал человека для этой цели. Похожего на меня человека, но, одновременно, совершенно другого. И, нравится Барри Аллену или нет, я заставлю его проникнуться сладким ощущением покинутости. Интересно, убьет его это? Может быть, сведет с ума? В случае хотя бы одного положительного ответа можно сделать вывод, что самым сильным и стойким на двух Землях являюсь именно я. Пусть и такой же монстр, как остальные, но я сумею справиться с браздой правления. В отличие от Флэша, который только бежит на крики о помощи.

Слабым не место в мире чудовищ.


End file.
